


Dreaming of Earth

by planetundersiege



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Dreams, Earth, Fluff, Future, Happy, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesick Shiro, Homesickness, M/M, Morning, Oneshot, Shance Fluff Week 2018, prompt, shance, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shance fluff week 2018: Day 1: Dreams.Lance tells Shiro about his dream.





	Dreaming of Earth

Shiro looked over at Lance. He was lying beside him in their bed, eyes slowly opening while he yawned. It was quite early, so Shiro had already been awake a bit, but he liked the peaceful face of his lover when he slept, and loved to be there for him to finally awaken.

He pressed a soft kiss on Lance’s forehead, smiling at him.

“Morning Lance”.

As he opened his eyes, he let out a small smirk at the man.

“Hello there beautiful, nice to see you here”, he said, yawning once more, and then carefully put his hand onto Shiro’s, causing the black paladin to blush for a second, Lance’s warm hands taking him aback.

“Did you sleep good?”.

“You bet. I had the best dream ever”.

“Well now I’m curious, tell me everything”.

He nodded.

“We were older, back on Earth. We had won, Voltron wasn’t needed anymore. All of us loved together in this huge mansion with all of our families. We finally got to live a normal life. We cuddled, laughed, and picked up or son from football practice. It was so simple, yet amazing. I really miss Earth, and simple things like that now. I want to live a normal life with you, you know. An actual normal life, not just fighting in a war in space”.

Shiro nodded, listening to every word he heard, progressing them. It sounded like heaven, like if his one and only wish finally came true. He missed Earth as well, and wanted to go back, he really did. Yet he threw those feelings aside for the sake of the team. But now hearing Lance’s dream, it sounded amazing. He wished that future would be soon, that he soon would return to the green and blue planet he was born on.

“That… actually sounds amazing. I have those dreams from time to time too. I miss Earth, and those normal things. Why wouldn’t I? It’s our home, even if it’s one the other side of the universe. But one day we’ll be back”, he said before kissing Lance on the cheek. “We’ll be on Earth, raise a family and do all that stuff. I promise”.

“Well, now I know this dream will come true, sooner or later”.


End file.
